


Bump in the Night

by Wonwoo_Aegi



Series: Seventeen July-November 2020 [16]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Shua gets hurt, blood? maybe, idk how to tag, its fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonwoo_Aegi/pseuds/Wonwoo_Aegi
Summary: Vernon and Joshua are practicing late at night and things are going really well. Except for when Vernon goes out to get some snacks and comes back and his hyung is basically unconscious.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Everyone, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Hong Jisoo | Joshua
Series: Seventeen July-November 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826113
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Bump in the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SiFUoR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiFUoR/gifts).



> Thank you so much for requesting... ISTG my brain is filled with angst scenarios, hybrid fics, and little space au's. Am I complaining? No. Is my homework? Absolutely.  
> Requested by: SiFuoR  
> (1. A fic where one of the other members is hurt (you decide to what extent) and Vernon is the only one there who can help. However, he has to make sure to calm himslef down first.)

Preparing for a comeback isn't the easiest thing, idols put in so much work to make them look good. They dance at all hours of the day, sing or rap more than their voices should allow, and record constantly and deprive themselves of sleep. But, there is always some fun to those kinds of things.

Vernon and Joshua are very close and have been since they met (PSA; i don't know if that is true, but bear with me), they both love what they do and doing it together makes it even better. Like tonight, the pair is practicing some dances. Putting on artists like Christopher and The Vamps to dance to, having already run through their own songs. 

After one song ends, Vernon goes to check the time, stomach rumbling and realizing that both boys could use a snack.

"Hyung, do you want anything from the machine? I'm a little hungry" Vernon asks, counting his cash. Joshua is still dancing, watching himself intensely in the mirror. When Vernon looks up, the older boy shakes his head.

"No thanks, Nonie, but if they have some of that tea I like, I'll take some of that." Vernon sighs, that machine is practically on the other side of the building. It's not, but it is further away than the food machine. As he leaves, he ponders why the company didn't just put the machines together, barely hearing the start of another American song with a difficult choreo. The young rapper is worried about Joshua, he looks tired and everyone knows that the boy likes to close himself of to eliminate and feelings rising and distracting him from the comeback.

Vernon walks to the drink machine first, figuring that he should walk all the way down and then all the way back instead of stopping in the middle. As he walks to the machine, still fiddling with his money, he hears a light thump. Being the scaredy cat he is, he looks up at the ceiling and hurries his pace.

What if it's someone in the ceiling? What if they're trying to kill him? He almost makes a break for the practice room until he calms himself down, no one is going to hurt him in the building. No one is crazy enough to hide in the vents until he came walking down at 11:30 at night looking for food. He gets the drink, happy to see that he can provide something for his tired hyung and then retrieves his snack.

Vernon munches on the snack on the way back, actually wanting to take a sip of the drink since he forgot to get one of his own. He cracks the lid and smiles at the sound, it always fascinates him as to why it makes that sound (yes im projecting, i get easily distracted). He opens the door to the room and the first things he sees is blood on the ground. 

After that, everything seemed to move in slow motion; like a movie. He drops the drink and his snack on the ground as soon as his eyes are met with a very still and very bloody Joshua. The blood seems to be coming from his face, but he doesn't know where. 

Immediately, Vernon runs to the still boy and drops to his knees, hands hovering over his body, wanting to pick him up and hold him but not sure if that would hurt him more. After making sure that his hyung is stilll breathing, he runs to the phone and calls the first contact. He tosses the phone on the ground, but not before pressing the speaker button. Minghao picks up.

"Hyung, what's up? Why are you calling me so early?" Minghao sounds like he just woke up, he probably did but Vernon doesn't have the heart to feel bad right now. He's panicking and he doesn't know how to help Shua. 

"Hyung~~~" the boy whines and his breathing stutters making him cough. "I-it's Shua h-hyung. I don't know- know what happened. I c-came back and-and-and he was on t- the floor." His hands are moving so fast, trying to get his words across but he hadn't realized that he wasn't giving Minghao any information.

"Nonie, babe, you need to take a deep breath. Okay? Can you do that for me? I can't help you unless you calm down first." Vernon nodded, and tried to take the deepest breath possible. In that time, Minghao had woken up Seungcheol and Jeonghan to tell the something was going on. By the time the trip had come to the phone, Vernon was calming down but his hands were still shaking. 

"Baby? Vernon, are you there?" Vernon whips his head towards the phone and grapples at it until it sits in his hand. He takes a shaking breath and looks over at his hyung.

"Hyungs, Shua hyung and I were practicing and I went to get food and drinks and I came back and he was laying here on the ground and all bloodied but I don't know what to do and I'm scared." Vernon threw out in one breath, hoping that his words weren't too jumbled. Though Seungcheol seemed to understand right away.

"Okay, baby, you're doing a really good job. We're on our way to the building, but we need you to do some things for us, okay?' Vernon makes an affirmative noise. And does everything that Cheol asks, he finds the source of the bleeding, checks for anything broken, and tries to wake the older boy. The boy does wake, groggy and confused and Vernon almost cries with relief. His hyungs praise him and Joshua looks guilty. 

Over the phone, Joshua explains that he was dancing and doesn't know what happened, just that one moment he heard the music and the next, he was sleeping. Vernon had placed the phone on the ground and ran to grab some tissues. 

By that time, the others had made it to the practice room and Vernon was immediately pulled into one of his hyungs chests, his head falling back onto a neck. His breathing was even, but he was still shaken. He had walked in on his hyung passed out and bloody, he shuddered with the memory. His other hyungs had crowded around Joshua, making sure he was okay and didn't need a hospital, he didn't but still. Vernon was so tired now, he was starting to drift off in his hyungs arms until he was nudged awake.

"Nonie, let's go back to the dorm, okay?" Jeonghan had whispered in his ear, slowly pushing and helping him up. Minghao had grabbed the two Americans things and followed everyone after turning everything off. On the ride back to the dorm, Vernon had huddled up to Joshua, wanting to make sure that the older was okay. He assured the younger with a pat on the head. 

After cleaning Joshua up and finally climbing into bed, Josh and Vernon sharing the same bed, sleep came easy. If he could feel his hyung underneath him, everything would be fine. Right before he fell asleep, he was thinking about the bump. Realizing finally, that it was probably his hyung falling. It was amusing, that Vernon thought someone was going to come from the ceiling and kill him, he realized that the only thing going bump in the night was him and his brothers falling from exhaustion.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! I know that I haven't put anything out in a while, but I do plan on doing more of that! My scedule is becoming more balanced, though it should've been when school started, but I'm finally getting the hang of being a freaking online student sooo
> 
> Feel free to throw some more requests out there, I want to make some hybrid fics as you all know preferably for Stray Kids or Monsta X and littlespace!fics for EXO since Minseok is a small baby but nobody cares, anyway. Let me know what y'all want to see and I'll get it out as fast as possible!


End file.
